


two semi-reclining female nudes

by angelsaves



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art History, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Nile's really, really into... art history. Also, Andy.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, past Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Auguste Rodin, past Dizzy Ali/Nile Freeman
Comments: 38
Kudos: 163





	two semi-reclining female nudes

Andy slams Nile up against the wall of the cave, kissing her mouth as she pins her shoulders to the rock. Nile fucking loves it. She and Dizzy had been gentle with each other, mostly; quiet, contained, trying not to make their thing anybody else's business. Andy? She doesn't give a shit about any of that.

As Andy bites her way down Nile's neck, pulling her shirt collar aside for better access, Nile catches sight of the little bronze sculpture on the floor. Before she can put a leash on her tongue, she blurts out, "Did you really fuck Rodin?"

Andy laughs, low and rich. "Why? Are you jealous? He's been dead for a century. Or, no —" She shoves one hand into Nile's pants, palming her cunt. "It gets you hot, doesn't it?"

"Nnh!" Nile shuts her eyes as Andy slides her fingertips slowly back and forth. "Yeah, it gets me hot. He was a genius, and — I like —" She sucks in a breath.

"Tell me," Andy growls. "Tell me what you like." Her thumb grinds hard at the base of Nile's clit, a searing rush of pleasure-pain. 

"You," Nile says, and when Andy rolls her eyes, "No, I mean it, you asshole — you're gorgeous and you have all these — layers —"

"Like an ogre," Andy says, pinching one of Nile's nipples in reprimand.

"I can't believe you took time out of your busy life to see _Shrek_ — not like an ogre, like the Grand Canyon, okay? Oh, _God_ —"

"That's not my name." Andy grins, showing teeth. "Not anymore."

Nile laughs, then gasps. " _Andy,_ " she says. "I like knowing — _oh_ — that you have all these experiences, and you still..."

"Mmm. I see," Andy says. "So, you want to know what it was like to fuck Auguste Rodin?"

"...yes."

Andy slips her hand out of Nile's pants. "I can show you," she says, licking her fingers clean like she loves the taste.

 _No, girl, a mango,_ Nile thinks, the snippet of poetry prompting into her head and making her smile. "Okay," she says aloud.

"It started like this." Andy takes two steps back and just — _looks_ at Nile. Her gaze is like a touch, like Andy's not just undressing Nile with her eyes but fondling her, caressing her, shaping her with them. 

Nile shivers all over. "Like that?"

"Yes," Andy says. "Not bad, huh?"

Nile shakes her head slowly, weirdly conscious of the way her muscles move, as if Andy's hands are on them. "Then what?"

"Then, he touched me." Andy closes the distance between them, smoothing her hands over Nile's body: her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her waist. "It was like he was making me a work of art."

Nile's breath is coming more quickly now. "I feel that," she says. It's as if Andy is rubbing texture into her flesh — as if the marks of Andy's passage will stay on her skin forever.

"Next," Andy says, "he ate me out." She raises her eyebrows at Nile, asking wordlessly for consent; they haven't done that yet, just hasty groping, catch-as-catch-can. They have time, now.

"Was he any good?" Nile asks, meeting Andy's eyes like a challenge. They glitter in the low light.

"Not as good as me."

"Well?" Nile spreads her hands, and Andy gets on her knees. There's nothing submissive in the position, not when it's Andy — she's like a queen about to be crowned, a gardener getting close to the earth. She takes off Nile's pants and parts her thighs, still with that sculptor's touch, making every bit of Nile feel beautiful and _seen._

"He had the beard, of course," Andy says, her breath cool on Nile's cunt, "but you'll have to use your imagination for that part."

"I can do — _ohh_ —" Andy is good with her mouth; putting it like that is like saying that Andy's a little older than Nile is. Nile digs her fingers into the crannies of the cave wall and holds on tight, while Andy does things Nile's never even _dreamed_ of. Probably there aren't even words for them anymore.

"Move," Andy grits out, her mouth wet, and Nile does, letting her hips find a rhythm as she rides Andy's face. "Mmm — _mmm!_ " 

Nile looks down to see that Andy is rubbing herself through her jeans as she eats Nile out. _Of course she likes it like that,_ Nile thinks fondly — and then Andy does something incredible with her tongue in Nile's cunt and her thumb on Nile's clit, and Nile comes with a bitten-off shout.

Andy sits back on her heels, looking smug and wrung out. "How was that for you?" she asks wryly.

Nile wipes the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist. "I think you made my vagina take a screenshot at the end, there," she says. "That was amazing."

"I'd sculpt you, if I knew how," Andy says, then looks away like she's embarrassed.

Nile touches her shoulder. "Hey, thanks," she says. "That's quite a compliment."

"Well," Andy says, ruffled. "You're quite a woman."

"I bet I eat pussy better than Rodin," Nile agrees.

Andy grins. "I'll be the judge of that," she says, and pulls Nile down to join her on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this article](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/art/3655307/He-ran-his-hands-over-them-and-caressed-them.html) about rodin and sex.  
> title from [this drawing](http://www.musee-rodin.fr/en/collections/dessins/two-semi-reclining-female-nudes) of rodin's.  
> the poem nile misquotes is by amir khusrow, found [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riddles_of_Amir_Khusrow).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] two semi-reclining female nudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143833) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
